moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Savil DeDarma
Savil Elizabeth DeDarma is a former Captain of the Stormwind City Watch, as well as formerly being the lead medic for the same organization. She officially hails from Stormwind City, but has lived in many different places for varying numbers of time, and so claims Stormwind as her home. Appearance Savil doesn’t care overly much about her looks, given her upbringing, but she does typically manage to keep herself somewhat neat whenever she can be bothered to do so. Unfortunately, her hair often is a mess, because she never puts it up and often refuses to wear a hat. Her eyes are a somewhat dulled blue, often wide with innocence or confusion. She often walks with a slight limp due to an injury that didn’t quite heal right in her right calf. Her wrists are covered in scar tissue, as well as a few smaller scars on her body from various altercations. She is somewhat on the smaller side, weighing 135lbs at a height of 5ft 3in, and is often in clothing that makes her appear even smaller. Upbringing Savil’s parents were dedicated explorers, one could almost claim they were even a bit paranoid at times with how often they moved around. Until shortly before her twenty-first birthday, as a matter of fact, while she called the city of Stormwind home, she was only there perhaps a couple of days a year, spending the rest of her time in varying locations and conditions. Due to this, her manner of speaking doesn’t match up very well with one location, being a hodge podge of whatever she was exposed to in her younger years. Cataclysm and the Watch Shortly before the Cataclysm hit, Savil found herself in Stormwind, alone for the first time in her life, seeking a means of employment. In due time she was welcomed into the Stormwind City Watch by then Captain Jorngen Wallace and set out on what would be a long term career for her. In her time within the Watch, she has so far been kidnapped by a dwarf, stabbed in the back by a madman, had her wrists burnt by someone with fire magic, bitten by one of her own officers, bitten yet again by a wandering Worgen in Grizzly Hills and thus cursed, shot by one of her own Sergeants (it was a training exercise!), kidnapped by yet someone else and in the process beaten rather thoroughly, and turned into a sheep on several occasions. Personality When not on-duty and free to be herself, Savil is a naturally shy individual, much preferring to follow someone else’s lead whenever possible. She is also often confused, taking a bit more time than most people to fully comprehend a situation. Between these two aspects of her personality, she is naturally withdrawn with anyone she isn’t comfortable with. Unfortunately, there are a good number of people who fall into that category, including most males, especially gnomes, anyone she hasn’t met before, large groups of people, clergy, military…in reality, it would almost be shorter to list those she IS comfortable with. However, she is easily made comfortable if there are animals around, or anything ‘fluffy’, which extends to shifted Worgen and Pandaren, and quite possibly Tauren should she ever encounter one. Whenever she is in uniform, however, she has gotten to where she has a much rougher exterior, almost like a mask that she hides herself beneath. Those who have been close to her would not likely think she is the same person anymore whenever she is in business mode -- though clearly this is a rather incomplete mask as she often breaks it and flounders like a fish on the beach from time to time. Skills (or Lack Therof) Where Savil excels is not on the streets or in the Stocks with prisoners at all, but rather with helping to tend to the wounded, using basic first aid skills, buying time for someone with a more specialized skillset or with knowledge of Healing to get there, or just taking care of it herself if it isn’t life-threatening. She has done minor surgical procedures, such as removing bullets and such, as well as autopsies in assisting those solving crimes, but she is not a full fledged doctor. Her greatest weakness, however, is her inability to fight. She tries, and has sought to improve, but even with living on the move and in the wilderness in a sense, she did not learn even basic self-defense. As such, she is often relegated to desk related duties, which she is somewhat skilled at. Romance and Relationships Savil is much more optimistic about life and love than she has been in the past due to recent circumstances, but she still puts her job and assisting others ahead of that whenever there is a conflict of any sort. As such, she is happily involved with someone, and so isn't looking for anything remotely romantic. As for platonic relationships, she has a small circle of close friends and many acquaintances, willing to give most people a chance but at the same time only really trusting a few individuals. Outlook on Life Savil’s look on life is rather important to her, yet at the same time absurdly simple. Do no harm. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Worgen Category:Medics